endel4fandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto Arai
Hiroto Arai (新井ヒロト, Arai Hiroto) is a Shinigami and the lieutenant of the 11th Division. He has been sent to train the Psychic Spirit Team, and help protect Greenville against Los Tres Presagios. Appearance Tall and muscular, Hiroto has jaundiced skin, blue eyes and dark red hair, which he wears in a ponytail. He has a very tough and gritty appearance. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Hiroto wears a standard Shihakushō. He wears a straw hat. As a lieutenant, he wears his Division Badge around his uniform's left shouder. Personality Hailing from the Rukongai district, Hiroto is modest and down-to-earth. He dislikes waiting and is rather impatient. While he can maintain a charismatic demeanor to get the information he wants, he will act surprisingly and suddenly switch to a combat ready mood, as shown with his interactions with Warzone and Jesse. Hiroto has many friends and is loved in his division, respected as a fierce fighter and a "great drinker." Hiroto does not mind visiting the Human World from time to time. He is an accomplished warrior, and very determined to follow orders. He can come off a bit harsh from time to time. Equipment Gigai (義骸, faux body): Hiroto has an artificial body that allows him to interact with Humans. In his Gigai, he is able to use the following abilities: *'Class "C" Strength': Hiroto possesses superhuman strength of such a high level that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower Little Sister in Gillian Form, and throw her to the ground. He knocked Warzone aside a few hundred feet into the forest, breaking through the treeline by simply touching him. With minimum force behind it, he was able to slam Jesse's head into the ground, creating a crater. :*'Hakai Senkō' (破壊穿孔; lit. "Perforation Destruction"): Hiroto draws his fist back slowly, cusping it in the other hand. He then executes an extremely quick jab. When he does this, as he draws his hand back slowly, the opponent's reishi cracks at an extremely rapid rate, until they crumble into spirit particles. He attempted using this on Little Sister. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Hiroto relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. Whether he possesses any skill in Hakuda is unknown as he almost never uses any specialized techniques. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Powers & Abilities Shinigami Powers & Abilities Class "C" Spiritual Power: Hiroto has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. He is capable of defeating a Gillian before awakening his true power with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Even with only half his body remaining, he was able to open a Senkaimon to the Soul Society. At this level, Hiroto is capable of physically manifesting Reishi as well as creating shockwaves visible in the surrounding environment when it fluctuates. Durability: While in his Shinigami form, Hiroto has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to flee after a direct bullet shot to the shoulder with Pedro's Migoto Mokuteki, and withstand Little Sister's Parásitos Persistentes in her Gillian Form. Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Hiroto relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his training in the 11th Division, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against opponents of Gillian-class Menos caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Hiroto appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding his Zanpakutou in his left hand as well. Dageki O Oete (打撃を終えて; lit. "Beyond the Blow"): Hiroto enters a duel stance and brings his left leg back at a 45 degree angle. He then draws his blade rapidly downwards, buckling his knees. The force of the slash and the reiatsu released takes the form of a slice descending from the heavens. He used this to kill Little Sister. Zanpakutō Kanshuhakodai (看守刃古代; lit. "Ancient Blade Guards"): In its sealed form, Kanshuhakodai is a nodachi with a circular tsuba with the borders curving down inwards toward the hilt. The hilt is orange and has ancient kanji written on it. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Commemorate" (祝う, iwau). Hiroto slashes his zanpakutō in thin air and the blade breaks off from the hilt and tsuba. He then grabs the hilt and slams it into the dull side of the blade. The tsuba becomes a handle with holes for holding the blade, which becomes a large jagged razor. The hilt then becomes a dense rope-like fiber that loops through the openings in the blade not used for holding it, and wraps around his forearm and elbow. The transformation is accompanied by gongs and bells from a Confucian ceremony. :Shikai Special Ability: Kanshuhakodai is a Kido/Poison-Type Zanpakutō. It possesses multiple techniques as used by Hiroto. Its general ability is paralyzing, then overwhelming the target. Once the serrated blades of the razor pierce and contaminate the blood, the poison quickly spreads to other areas. As such, he only uses it when he wishes to finish a fight quickly, as it detracts from his aggressive nature. :*'Clones': Hiroto calls out the name of his zanpakutō and does a horizontal slash. He is able to summon forth clones of orange reishi that can duplicate all of his actions and abilities for a short time. Upon being destroyed or unsummoned, he can recall the reishi back into his blade. :*'Whip Wielder': Kanshuhakodai's ropes can become the base of a whip, and the blade becomes the lash after unravelling from Hiroto's arm. Hiroto is highly proficient with using a whip to bind and restrict an opponent's movements, and the whip is an alternative form of poisoning the enemy through blood exposure. :*'Bindings': The handle on Kanshuhakodai can fire several small orange threads. These can be used to attack opponents, poisoning them if piercing them, and keeping them restricted in place. :*Kanshuhakodai':' Gishiki Mekuraken Kane (看守刃古代:儀式盲検鐘; lit. "Ancient Blade Guards: Ritual Bell-blind"): Hiroto summons 8 of his clones, and they turn into statues. They turn the hilts of their blades into wooden rods, and the blades and their tsubas become bells. They ring their bells, firing orange reishi spears into the opponent, poisoning the enemy and skewering them from all angles. The culmination of all the poisoned reishi is then disturbed by the vibrations from the bells entering through the spears. All of the poisoned reishi then focuses behind the opponent's eyes. After all the statues break the bells after ringing them once last time, the ability culminates in the opponent's focused reishi detonating through their eye sockets. If the opponent's head is not immediately destroyed, they are surely blinded by the ability. The paralysis continues to take effect without the toxin, but can no longer spread. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13